


Connecting

by irrelephanthumour



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airports, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrelephanthumour/pseuds/irrelephanthumour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the connections we make in airports are more than just flights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connecting

**Author's Note:**

> So this was cranked out in just under an hour coz I'm sitting in an airport waiting for a connecting flight and this just sort of snuck up on me.
> 
> Just posting this as is for now - might do a part two if people are interested? It would most likely raise the rating coz I'm a sucker for these two losers getting hot under the collar.

Stiles hates airports.

_Hates_ them.

If it’s not screaming children and raging middle-agers, then its people with no sense of personal space or business types so intent on their devices that they may as well be human bulldozers for the way they barrel through everyone and everything in their way. Add to this an undersupply of power outlets for his rapidly dying laptop and an oversupply of coffee that is massively overpriced at best and you end up with one very grumpy emissary just trying to get home.

So yeah, Stiles hates airports.

A quick check of his watch shows that he has a couple of hours before he’s due to board his connecting flight back to San Francisco and then just a few hours’ drive to get him back home. For now though, he’s stuck in the airport in an uncomfortable chair that he can’t even properly nap in. A quick glance around shows him very few people waiting in this corner of the gate lounge and he’s just starting to arrange his bags in a somewhat secure fashion so he can just nap on the floor when a pair of well-muscled legs stop right in front of him.

A quiet “Stiles?” reaches his ears just as he meets hazel eyes that he hasn’t seen in over a year.

“Derek? Oh my god! Hey! What are you doing here?” A light smile stretches over Derek’s lips as Stiles jumps up to wrap the taller man in a hug before stepping back to take him in.

Derek has a gentler air to him these days – a stable pack, some serious soul-searching and good old fashioned time had seen him come to terms with the rubbish that he’d had to deal with over the years before they’d met and the absurd levels of weird that had hit their town after that. The stability they had rejoiced in, once things had finally quieted down, had wrought changes in all of them but perhaps most notably in Derek who no longer felt the need to intimidate and threaten his way into being listened to and followed. His advice is now welcomed and heeded by all in the pack and his full integration into their little family had seen his harsh glares and snark mellow into genuine fondness for all pack members. His punishing physical regime was now about personal pleasure and goals instead of a drive to be the biggest bad on the block.

Stiles shakes himself out of his thoughts to find the werewolf looking at him with a small quirk on his lips, well accustomed to dealing with the workings of Stiles’ mind and content to wait it out.

“Sorry dude. Sit down! Tell me what you’ve been up to, it’s been forever since I saw you. You went to see Cora for a while right? How’s she doing?”

“She’s good,” Derek’s smile softens at the mention of his sister, “she’s wreaking havoc as only she can of course. Keeping everyone in her pack on their toes. There’s some boy who looks like he might actually stick it out with her…good luck to him” Stiles’ quiet snort brings hazel eyes to focus on the amber in front of him. “Hey, I was actually heading into the business lounge – they have honest to god couches in there, way comfier than these rubbish buckets – you wanna come in?”

Stiles’ massive grin and joyful expression let’s Derek know his thoughts on that suggestion so the older man reaches down to scoop up one of Stiles’ bags before turning to walk to the business lounge reception desk, Stiles following in his wake.

A quick check-in with the overly cheery redhead on the counter and the two men are soon sinking into incredibly comfortable couches, Stiles’ laptop blinking away happily from where it’s charging on the coffee table in front of them. With only a mild protest from Derek, Stiles settles with his head against Derek’s shoulder and closes his eyes, intent on getting that nap.

Comfortable silence settles over the pair as Derek flips through the novel he procured from the depths of his bag and Stiles sinks into a doze that his constant need for vigilance rarely allows when he’s away from home. The emissary vaguely registers someone walking up to them and conversing with Derek, a warm waft of chocolate-tinged coffee floating to his nose shortly after, motivating him to crack his eyes open to look up at Derek just as he pulls the mug away from his lips, a minor milk moustache now adorning the stubble under his nose.

Stiles’ snort brings a hazel gaze down to meet caramel eyes and at Stiles’ gesture, the werewolf laughs softly and wipes away the foam with his thumb before sucking the digit into his mouth in a manner that captivates Stiles’ attention.

It’s no secret that the opportunity for _more_ has long existed between the two but ongoing battles, personal growth and other worldly concerns has seen them settle into a pleasant hum of trusted friendship, both men content to continue as such until a time where that illusive _more_ could evolve more naturally and in better harmony with the big picture of their lives.

Not that this has kept either man in a state of virtual monkhood. Both have had various relationships start and finish over the years - some casual, some not – and both have grown in their understanding of what it is that they’re pursuing within a relationship. Through it all, their friendship has grown and mellowed to the warm lull that currently exists, a deep level of trust now present between the two pack members with perhaps the greatest issues and worst past experience with that act itself. Their lives being what they are, Stiles spending much of his free time acting as the packs Emissary and meeting with various clans, covens and packs and Derek enjoying the freedom to simply live his life by spending the past few months visiting Cora, the universe has never quite lined up for them and that ever-present potential of more.

Stiles wonders whether this meeting might be the start of that before settling down against Derek once more, closing his eyes as he inhales the gentle scent of the werewolf beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Anyone want a part two? Would be a rating rise for some smutty goodness most likely :) x


End file.
